


lucky

by WattStalf



Series: Erika's Cosplay Club [22]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Interlude, Multi, a finale of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Erika can't help but surround herself with people.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's over  
> mostly  
> i'll probably revisit this universe but like  
> this is the end of what i had planned

“I definitely should have made the skirts a little shorter,” Erika says contemplatively, as if making a serious point. And to her, perhaps, it is a serious point, but the girls she paces in front of all have a variety of reactions.

“Do you ever think about anything you say?” asks Azusa, while Emilia pinches at the bottom of her dress, considering Erika's words, Kasane flushes almost imperceptibly, Anri goes completely red, Saki laughs at her girlfriend's reaction, and Non grins and jokes about Erika's “scandalous” behavior.

The girls, Erika included, are modeling their new dresses, though Erika is paying more attention to how the others look, rather than checking out her own reflection. She shakes her head and says, “You can't blame me for being naturally observant! And I think a more risque skirt, or even a lower cut top, would do us all a world of good!”

“Someone really needs to lock you up,” Azusa mutters, not sure when she became the one in charge of keeping Erika in check when Kadota wasn't around to do so.

“I was under the impression that the modesty of the dresses was an important part of lolita fashion,” says Kasane. “I could be mistaken, of course.”

“Rules exist to be broken,” she replies somewhat dramatically.

“That's not what you said last time Reh-chan tried to cut corners on her part of our last group set,” Azusa argues.

“I like short skirts!” Emilia finally chimes in.

“See? Emichi knows what's good!”

“My husband always says-”

“That's enough of that!” Azusa is very quick to interrupt that, but she catches herself laughing at the ridiculous situation. Playing the role of the straight man was never something she imagined for herself, but her friends certainly need to be shut down sometimes.

“Well, anyway, if it's not a short skirt, it's gotta be a lower top, like I said. Like, isn't it just a sin how much Anri's dress covers?” Erika turns her attention to one of the younge girls in attendance and Anri yelps in surprise.

“Careful,” teases Saki, “you might break her. You know how she is!”

“G-guys, cut it out!” Anri protests.

“So, like, this is just how it always is for you guys? It's always like this?” asks Non, who is still getting used to their dynamic.

“This is a completely ordinary day for us,” Azusa replies, as she watches Erika and Saki team up to tease Anri. She thinks about how things are at home as well- though she still doesn't officially live with Erika and the boys, she's there so often that she might as well- and how, even when it's only the five of them, it's about as lively as it is here. When Chikage or Kasane are there, it only gets livelier, and it makes her suddenly very happy that she's stuck by Erika's side for so long.

No matter where her friend- her girlfriend, now- goes, this sort of stuff seems to follow, and it's always fun. Erika can't help but surround herself with people, and she can't help but make all of those people happy in the process. Whether it's in her cosplay group or her friendships or her relationship, she can't help it, and Azusa considers herself very lucky to be a part of that.

 


End file.
